With introduction of 3-Dimensional Televisions (3DTVs), transmission of 3D image content of through digital broadcasting as well as distribution of 3-dimensional (3D) image content based on storage media has accelerated.
Generally, a 3-dimensional image provides a stereoscopic effect using a stereo vision principle. Humans experience a perspective effect through binocular parallax, i.e. parallax based on the distance between the two eyes, which is about 65 mm. Consequently, the 3D image may provide a stereoscopic effect and a perspective effect based on a planar image related to the left eye and the right eye.
A 3D image display method may include a stereoscopic type display method, a volumetric type display method, and a holographic type display method. In the stereoscopic type display method, a left view image, which is viewed through the left eye, and a right view image, which is viewed through the right eye, are provided, and a user views the left view image and the right view image through the left eye and the right eye, respectively, using polarized glasses or a display device to perceive a 3D image effect.
Meanwhile, as previously described, the left view image and the right view image of the 3D content are transmitted to a digital receiver, which properly processes the left view image and the right view image of the 3D content into a 3D image. Consequently, signaling information to process the 3D content is required.
Also, the digital receiver requires a higher hardware level and processing capability than a conventional digital receiver to receive and process the 3D content.
However, the digital receiver still does not support or process services available for 2D content with respect to 3D content, resulting in user inconvenience.